


Cardigan || Niall Horan OU

by prismdreams



Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1DFF, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Fight, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, POV Niall Horan, Post-Zayn One Direction, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Solo Artist Niall Horan, Unrequited Love, niall horan & reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Oneshot/Imagine based on the song, "Cardigan."
Relationships: Niall Horan & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Niall Horan Oneshot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198880





	Cardigan || Niall Horan OU

_Written for a[tumblr request](https://prismdreams.tumblr.com/post/645144504893161472/would-you-ever-consider-doing-a-request-about-a)._

* * *

The rainy weather hit you differently tonight. Most nights you didn’t mind, that was then, this was now. You huddled your shoulders for warmth but realized that you’re completely alone. Or so you thought. Playing Niall’s voice in the background wasn’t enough… _nothing_ was.

You picked up a picture of you and Niall, running your fingers along his beautiful features, the ones you fell in love with since you met him years ago. You placed the framed photo down as reality interrupted you like it always does.

Running to the kettle as it whistled, you poured yourself a nice cup of mint tea, thinking back to all the times you’ve spent with Niall. How irrevocably close you were. Now, it seemed like he was so far away. _Too_ far away. You sipped your mug, walking to the couch as you placed the blanket on your shivering body. It wasn’t the same. Niall’s entire body was the best blanket you could ask for.

Niall _should_ be here. You understood that everyone else needed him, but you need him more. You need him every second, every day, and telling him that would be scary. It’s the story of being his best friend, maybe more, those thoughts had crossed your mind too many times to count.

You placed your mug away and flicked on the TV, seeing him laughing in the latest interview, promoting his life, not being near him, it was getting a lot _harder_ for you to take. Not being the reason behind his happiness, it broke you.

You smiled sadly at the times he made you smile, the dirtiest jokes he’d use to brighten your day just a little bit more. He was, he _is_ , the single _biggest_ part of your life. Frowning, you worried things weren’t going to be the same with his solo career taking off. His happiness haunted you every night and you didn’t like it. You hated how much, how _deeply_ you loved him. It was a sickness, being so far away, Niall’s busy life carried him off to his mandatory priorities. And that was the thing you wanted to make sense.

For once, _you_ wanted to mean just as much as that radio interview. If only…

You thought about calling him, but there’s no way he’d answer. It was damn near 4 am where he was, London, England, more than likely having a good night with his mates, random industry people, and possibly having a better time with a warm body to keep him company.

Why can’t _you_ be that warm body? Why couldn’t Niall see what was right in front of him? Somehow, you feel like your window was missed ages ago. You’re longing for him only made you want to hold on a bit longer, just in case _one day_ , he’ll open his eyes and see your heart for all its worth.

You shook your head, grabbing your phone, not giving a shit if you were interrupting his life. This _wasn’t_ fair and you were finally going to claim what’s yours, what _should_ have been yours.

 **You**  
_Hey Ni, ya up?  
_  
You waited for a few seconds and smiled with glee when he answered you swiftly.

**Niall**  
_Babe! Missed ya!  
What’s up? Hmmm?!_

You blushed, he’s being his playful self with you, it usually meant many good things. If only he was here…

 **You**  
_Thinking of you…  
I miss you too, you have NO idea!  
_  
_I love you,_ you wanted to say, but held back, because you don’t want to say those words in a text. They should be said right in front of him, without fear. You gulped, feeling incredibly nervous at his next response.

**Niall**  
_You are definitely on me mind love %100_

That was it! You decided to call him, biting your nails as it rang and he picked up instantly. You smiled into the phone, butterflies fluttering around your heart.

“Heya Y/N!” He seemed completely alert like he was expecting you to call him.

“Oh my gosh! H-how, how are you? _Where_ are you?” You rushed out, unable to contain your excitement to hearing his voice.

“Babe! Gosh, wish I was there cuddling ya right now. Uh, _where_ am I? Well, where do ya _think_ I am?” Niall’s voice sounded extra flirtatious right now, something was off, was he drunk? Not that you cared. Drunk Niall was a special kind.

You bit your lip, raising your eyebrow, confused, “What do you mean? You’re in London, right? I just saw you on TV.”

“Think again.” He said, you could hear the smirking in his voice.

There was a strong knock on the door and you threw the blanket off your body quickly. Your eyes expanded as you rushed in a huff toward the door, flinging it open. You almost dropped your phone as you saw Niall with a gorgeous bouquet arrangement of flowers in one hand and takeout in the other. Smelled like your favorite, too. This was unbelievable to you. You covered your mouth and flung your body around his, not caring if you were squeezing the life of him. He just laughed softly.

 _Fuck you smell amazing,_ you thought, _you always do,_ pulling away to accept the flowers he offered you.

“Surprise Y/N!” He exclaimed, placing the bag down to give you a proper hug, spinning you around like the princess you are. Burying his face in the crook of your neck. “Fuck, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Needed this!”

“So did I, going crazy here…” you said, grinning like a nerd for him, reluctantly pulling away to stare into his stunning ocean eyes. “Come in, please! I was _literally_ just thinking of you.”

Niall nodded, moving inside, shutting the door as he brought the bag to the kitchen, pulling out the various food cartons, getting it all setup. Everything smelled delicious, you stared at Niall, thinking, _yeah, that’s true_.

“Same, Christ, it was _so_ stifling there. I was like, what the _fuck_ am I doing? Y/N and I haven’t seen each other properly in weeks, hell, feel like it’s been _months_. Caught a red-eye, first one I saw to New York, here I am.” He smiled, that dashing smile that always made your stomach turn and your toes curl.

You turned red as you and he begin eating, staring at each other between bites. He would always eat his food like the Tramp from the Disney movie. You rolled your eyes but secretly found it adorable. Maybe he wanted to recreate the kiss from the movie. _Yeah right,_ you thought. _A girl can dream._

After they finished, you put the flowers in a vase, thanked him, and got out the ice cream for a little fun time. You also pulled out the whipped cream when he wasn’t looking. You hid it behind your back, and when he came close, you began spraying a stream of the cream all over his face. He was ambushed and not expecting you to do it.

“So gonna get you for that.” He promised, you hid it behind your back again when he was busy wiping his face.

“No, you’re not. You always let me get away with it before. You’re _not_ gonna do anything to me.” You said with conviction.

He had that look in his eyes, that look that screamed he was up to _no_ good. You squealed as he chased you around your place, ducking and hiding behind everything, until he caught your leg and brought you to the couch with, as he laid on top of you, rubbing the remainder of cream off his face and onto yours.

You giggled, finding it hilarious until he pulled away, licking his lips as he stared into your eyes. He smirked and dove for your neck, his tongue playfully licking all the cream he put on you, everywhere but your lips, he hesitated suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” You asked gently, touching his face as he watched everything you did, even wherever your eyes traveled.

“Umm, nothing, uhm…” He started to say but trailed off, something in his eyes told you something sacred. Something that maybe he was trying to hide from you.

You were damn curious if anything to find out just what _that_ was.

He sucked in a breath, groaning softly, attempting to move away until you suddenly pulled him back and pressed your lips over his, tasting the sweet cream and everything you wanted to since you first laid eyes on him. You felt him kissing you back, feeling his hands tangle themselves into your hair, moving it to the side as he pressed his lips on the corners of your mouth, slowly tracing the outline of your red lips.

He placed butterfly kisses around your face, kissing your closed eyes, it was breaking your heart. You wanted him to keep going You wanted him to explore what he’d been missing in his life. You touched his face, opening your eyes as you felt the slight stubble shadow over his chiseled jaw, placing your finger over that dimple in his chin, falling in love with him all over again.

“I love you, Y/N. Would you let me make love to you?” Niall confessed, your life just got made.

You nodded, “What took you _so_ long?” You asked him, tracing his bottom lip with your thumb.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think you felt the same. Our friendship will be—”

You placed your fingers over his worried lips, “It’s not going anywhere, neither am I. I love you, Niall. I-I’ve always wanted to tell you for the same reasons.”

“Just waiting for the right moment, you _know_ me. Chasing after perfection.” He smiled, and you _knew_ , that smile and his heart were finally for you.


End file.
